


One Shots! (Trendo)

by wroetoflex



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Liverpool, M/M, Trendo, england nt, men’s football - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-10 18:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wroetoflex/pseuds/wroetoflex
Summary: Short stories about the relationship between Trent Alexander-Arnold and Jordan Henderson.One shots! *trendo*





	1. The Rant. (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there aren’t any spelling errors or anything because I did write this spontaneously at literally 12 am... love that for me! 
> 
> Enjoy , part one ;) x
> 
> Get ready for some smutty shit btw x

Trent couldn’t count on his fingers for the amount of celebration parties he had attended in the past week. 

 

“I’m officially retiring, mate” 

 

Trent had been ranting about how drained he was feeling to Jordan; as everyone else seemed to have dodged right out of the way when it came to the grumpy, sulky Trent. Jordan Henderson seemed the only soul on this planet that could put up with Trent when he was in these moods; perhaps because he found it amusing,  very amusing. 

 

“Hendo, I’m like a walking zombie!”

 

Although, Jordan found it very ironic that although the twenty-year old referred to himself as a ‘walking zombie’ he wasn’t thinking of ending the call anytime soon. 

 

It had been that long, Jordan that to tell his missus it was a ‘phone call meeting’. Yes, because of course a meeting would happen at eight o’clock on a Friday night.

 

“Trent, I’m missing movie time, just to listen to you rant about how tired you are just to let you know.” Jordan chuckled, hoping Trent didn’t actually think Jordan would be mad to miss ‘movie night’.

 

But Trent wasn’t like that:

 

“Am I actually? Do you want to go?”

 

Of course he thought Henderson was actually annoyed at him. 

 

“No! How could I be mad at you? Whenever am I mad at you Trent?”

 

“When I nut meg you” Jordan could feel Trent’s smugness emitting through the phone. 

 

“Aye, I was close to winning that.” 

 

“Sure you were Hendo.” 

 

Silence became apparent; it was time for Jordan’s teasing. 

 

“Has Trent finally ran out of things to say? Surely not!” 

 

Trent chuckled, trying to make up a sentence; annoyed that Henderson was right. 

 

“Okay you win this one mate.” Trent surrendered. 

 

“Can you leave me in peace now?” 

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Great,” Jordan sighed, “Goodnight mate.” 

 

“Night loser!” 

 

Jordan shook his head, then wondered how two hours had flown by. It was implied that Trent’s voice could encapsulate Jordan’s focus completely; even when he kept ranting on as he did. 

Despite the fact it got on everyone else’s nerves, it seemed to oddly relax Henderson. Thus, he concluded that he could listen to that voice for hours and not get bored. 

 

~

 

Trent smiled to himself, glad that he had managed to, finally, let some steam off. It would be a lie to say Trent didn’t enjoy the two hours he spent talking to his best friend. Jordan was in fact always there, every single time, to listen to the right back’s elongated, boring and possibly even, on some occasions, absolutely pointless rants. Once, Jordan had said:

 

“As long as it makes you happy Trent, I’ll listen to whatever you have to say.” 

 

This had stuck with Trent since, but he made sure he wasn’t that intrusive. Jordan had a life too. 

 

Trent relaxed back into the cool sheets, realising how much he had thought of Henderson. He was becoming, you could say, quite fond of his best friend. 

 

These thoughts in which had caused a sequence of delightful rushes that dispersed throughout Trent’s body. Trent gasped, his body then feeling again numb. 

 

The next thing he knew the morning light had enlightened his room, the sounding of birds alerting him it was time to get out of bed. He turned over, feeling oddly energised, but shocked to find it was four in the morning.

 

“Oh no” Trent sighed, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. 

 

What was he going to do for the next few hours on this Saturday morning? 

 

What he were to do became very apparent as he moved his legs and noticed how his boxers seemed soaked. 

 

“What?” Trent sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, flicking on the bed side lamp. 

 

The light revealed a sight Trent wasn’t going to unseen for a while.. 

 

You could say he had experienced a  very intense dream, which he had no idea about. It was a lot as well, which was unusual for Trent, especially seeing he hasn’t had one of those dreams in a long time. 

 

“Great..” 

 

Trent clambered out of bed, thankful he decided to keep his boxers on, now that would’ve been a mess. Switching on the shower, his head spun trying to remember that dream. He hoped it would come back to him later in the day. 

 

Though his memory bounced back much earlier than he expected, as soon as the warm water hit him his thoughts were emerged in mental images.

 

Trent remembered the dream, and felt extremely sick. 

 

“No no no..” Looking down to find his dick erect, again. 

 

Trent could smack his head against a wall. 

 

For he definitely did not dream of sleeping with Jordan fucking Henderson. He did not dream of his best friend being completely naked in front of him, kissing Trent’s body softly and licking his neck. 

 

His dick throbbed, it was painful as Trent wasn’t touching it. He didn’t know what to do. Jordan was married anyway, not like he’d have a chance-

 

“Why am I thinking that?” Trent muttered to himself, the once hot water gushing down his body now felt extremely cold. 

 

Maybe he had indeed grew fond of Henderson, but it’s not like Trent could rant about this to Jordan! 

 

“Can you like, turn off please?” Trent muttered, annoyed about the state he had got himself into. 

 

How the hell was he going to solve this? 


	2. The Rant. (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three is in the making ;)

It had been a few days since Jordan had heard from Trent, which was odd because usually he’d get the odd message about something or other. Instead, Jordan had received not one single message from Trent, and it was slightly concerning. Trent has never gone radio silent like this before.

 

Jordan came to a conclusion that maybe Trent had just been resting up for their return to training for England; which was today. 

 

Jordan ended up sending a brief message to Trent:

 

_ First day back at England mate  😉 x _

 

Then got ready to leave for St. George’s Park. He was hoping to travel there accompanied by his best mate. That clearly wasn’t going to happen. 

 

The journey there felt longer than usual and Jordan had never thought so much about his best mate. 

 

When he arrived at St George’s Park, he was greeted by many familiar, friendly faces. Although, it wasn’t long before people started to notice Trent’s absence; this was awkward. Jordan just threw it off that he was late, not knowing if Trent would actually turn up. 

 

Henderson was chatting to Kane and Maguire when the right back made an entrance. Lingard brought him into a hug, Henderson’s eyes couldn’t move off the pair. Trent glanced over to Jordan, but didn’t move any nearer. 

 

It would be a lie to say Jordan wasn’t offended, but could you blame him? He wondered what he had done wrong, why was Trent acting like this? 

 

The whole day felt like torture. Jordan felt replaced. Replaced by Jesse fucking Lingard. God. He’d never seen those two talked so much before, touch each other so much before. God. It was annoying. Jordan couldn’t lie about that; it was like Trent was doing this purposefully, rubbing it in Jordan’s face. Purposefully. Jordan began to feel his neck becoming very hot, jaw clenching. 

 

“You okay Jordan?” Dele asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, Jordan almost flinched at the touch he was that close to loosing his top. 

 

“Yeah I’m fine..” Jordan nodded his head, he really  wasn’t in the mood to talk. 

 

To make things much worse, Trent and Jordan were allotted into opposing teams. Of course Trent was on the ball. Moving perfectly towards Jordan’s line of action, blood boiling, Jordan moved off. Nearing Trent. The next thing he knew the ball was his. He’d taken it impeccably. Jordan had never felt so egotistic in his life as he moved down the pitch, knowing full well he wasn’t the angry one anymore.. 

 

Jordan moving through Rashford smoothly, the ball flying right into the top left corner !

 

“Yes!” Henderson shouted, the lads crowding around him. He turned around to find Trent folding his arms, staring. 

 

Jordan jogged off for a toilet break, feeling very pleased with his performance so far. He was washing his hands when he was met with a familiar face.

 

“Dead smug you are.” Trent scoffed.

 

“Apologies for stealing your moment..” Henderson chuckled, knowing exactly how to push his buttons. He was making his way out, when suddenly he was driven straight into the wall by a strong forearm. 

 

“Don’t say a word!” 

 

“Woah mate alright it was only a joke! What’s wrong with you?”

 

“You tell me!”

 

Henderson, raised his eyebrows, “What?”

 

Trent’s forearm still under Henderson’s chin, pinning him down, he looked to the ground. 

 

“Can’t stop fucking thinking about you. Can’t get you out of my head.” 

 

Henderson watched Trent’s face, the sweat on his forehead, his mouth slightly ajar, Jordan could feel his pulse beat through the thin skin on his wrist. 

 

The right back looked at Henderson desperately, hungry for an answer. Henderson surged forward, it was the only answer he could give. 

 

So he shoved Trent back. Henderson’s hands gripping onto Trent’s hips as he sent the right back straight into the wall, his grip remaining sturdy. Trent looked shocked as Henderson watched his face again; although this time his spent less time watching. Trent tasted like honey, and Henderson was hungry. 

 

Henderson’s morals evaporated into thin air as desire consumed his body. He licked Trent’s mouth; wanting more and more as he continued. 

 

“Jordan..” Trent said softly, hands grasping onto broad shoulders. Henderson’s grip tightened, Trent winced; knowing full-well bruises would be left there.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Henderson whispered, “Let me touch you.” His hands now caressing, moving around to find Trent’s arse. 

 

Trent obeyed Henderson, watching Henderson as his thigh moved between Trent’s; he was sure he was on cloud nine in this moment. 

 

Henderson had a good feel of Trent’s arse; licking his neck and nibbling at his jaw. Trent whined, erection prominent. 

 

“I want to fuck this. Rough and hard. Leave marks on your soft skin.” Henderson’s voice was like an angel’s, but as omnipotent as God. What it did to Trent..

 

“Jordan, I didn’t know you felt the same.”

 

Jordan’s eyes met Trent’s; how ignited they were with passion and  want . 

 

“Is this why you’ve been ignoring me?”

 

Trent looked anyway but those ignited eyes: “Maybe.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me hey? What’s the worse that can happen?” 

 

Trent wanted to laugh at that. The irony. 

 

“Well, you are pinning me to a wall right now. I’d say that’s pretty bad..” A smirk painting on the right back’s face. 

 

Jordan blushed. Trent had never seen such a sight.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“Don’t you reckon we should, urm, get back?”

 

“I don’t think we have been that long, it didn’t take that long to have you like this.” 

 

“I wasn’t fighting back though.” Trent shoved Jordan back, “Was I?” 

 

“You might wanna sort out that hard-on before we go back out though” Jordan said, eyeing the prominent feature. Luckily, Jordan’s wasn’t. Luckily, Trent hadn’t had his share of touching, otherwise things may of got a little bit messy.

 

“Shut up.” 

 

“This won’t be the last time, Trent.” Jordan smirked as he walked away; knowing full well Trent would come back for more. 

 

“Call me later then, Hendo.” 

 


	3. The Rant. (Part Three)

Two days had passed. Trent relaxed in his bed, and ever since had he thought of Jordan. They had, in fact, called after training and spoke for about two seconds before Trent had passed out on Jordan. Jordan would now use this forever against him, as he said:

 

“Not in a mean way like, but just as a little joke” 

 

Anything to annoy Trent though, right? 

 

Trent learnt that it was indeed,  anything . 

 

He was pointlessly scrolling through his phone, playing something on Netflix in the background, when he received a Snapchat from the captain himself. Trent’s heart felt like it could whiz through the air up into space and back! He was that excited. 

 

Jordan had actually sent him a snap, which was very rare and unusual. Trent was intrigued, even more so when he opened it.

 

A photo of Jordan topless. Trent’s eyes widened and felt like his heart could implode inside of him. He felt his mouth dry and his dick harden. 

 

The fact was, Jordan looked even better in real life, and Trent wanted a full look now, not later. 

 

So, he sent a snap back; a short video displaying his sculpted abdominals and v-line. Jordan opened it in seconds, and messaged him back:

 

I’m coming round x 

 

Trent never knew he had such an influence. 

 

The rain hadn’t ceased for over an hour, when Jordan arrived, (bare in mind it was midnight on a Saturday), he was soaked through. However, Trent thought this made him look even more  appetising . 

 

“Didn’t take long” 

 

“I never take long when it comes to you” Henderson smiled. Trent couldn’t stop himself from moving towards Jordan, getting a bit drench himself as he stepped outside of the porch, to meet the captain’s lips. Whose hands grabbed the sides of the right back’s face and drove them backwards into the house. 

 

Trent pulled back, “I’ve missed you.” 

 

“Clearly.” Jordan grinned, then received a hard, but playful shove for that. 

 

This only made Jordan shove Trent back, back to the wall, smacking both hands either side of the right back. Proceeding to trace his teeth along Trent’s jawline, licking his neck. Jordan met those fiery eyes again, licking his mouth then kissing those pink, plump lips. Trent’s hands locked onto Jordan’s back, Jordan’s hands dropping to remove Trent’s touch. Trent scrunched up his brows, hands reaching for the captain’s chest, Jordan again disconnecting his touch. 

 

Trent whined: “Let me touch you Jord”

 

Their eyes met; Jordan shook his head. 

 

“Why?” Trent groaned; feeling his dick stiffening against the captain. 

 

Jordan looking down, noticing; “Got you going already Trent?”

 

Trent rolled his eyes, “What do I have to do?” 

 

“Be good. Don’t touch me.” 

 

“How we gunna shag if I can’t touch you?” 

 

Jordan raised his eyebrows: 

 

“We shagging now are we?” 

 

Trent blushed; “If you want.” 

 

“Course darling, need to feel your tightness around me.” 

 

Trent sighed at Jordan’s words; Jordan latched his teeth into Trent’s neck; sucking softly.

 

“Fucking hell Jord!” Trent hissed, it was tough not to touch Jordan. He was so sexy. 

 

Despite Trent’s pleading, Jordan still didn’t allow for a to touch his skin. Jordan continued to kiss and suck at Trent’s skin, leaving his mark at every inch of skin he inflicted pleasure upon. 

 

When Jordan had finished his magic, Trent was hard to the point he felt his legs weakening. So, Jordan lifted the light right back into his arms, carrying him upstairs into the bedroom. 

 

“Jord, I feel so weak” Trent sighed as he was placed onto the bed, Jordan sat beside him and Trent snuggled into his chest. 

 

“We could just cuddle if you want darling, don’t feel pressured to do anything” Jordan said, caressing his thigh. 

 

“I still want you to feel it” 

 

“Okay, tell me what to do” 

 

Trent was surprised at this sudden submissiveness from Jordan.

 

“Take your hoodie off Jord”

 

“That it?” Jordan teased, yet again. 

 

Trent rolled his eyes, “Let me think” 

 

“I’m sure you have a lot of things on your mind darling” Jordan said, slowly peeling his shirt off, following Trent’s instructions accordingly. 

 

“I do..” Trent says; eyes glued to the captain’s revealed chest. His hands reached out to grasp onto Jordan’s sides, pulling him closer. 

 

Jordan’s arms wrapped around Trent’s neck as he cuddled into him. 

 

“What do you want, Trent?” Jordan asked, now positioned in the right back’s lap; whose innocent eyes were looking up to him. He wanted to kiss him  so bad. 

 

“Just you Jord, just you.” Trent said breathlessly; it seemed that Jordan had taken his breath away, his presence alone was enough. 

 

Jordan smiled, placing two fingers on the captain’s jaw, bringing him into a lustful kiss. Jordan liked whatever they had going on; he didn’t want it to end,  ever . 

 

Trent removed his shirt suddenly. Jordan climbed off him as he then stripped down to his boxers. 

 

Jordan’s eyes widened at the sight.

 

“I want you to have sex with me, Jord”

 

Jordan crawled towards Trent, hovering over him, speaking softly: “I want that too.” 

 

Trent wrapped his legs around Jordan’s back, kissing him like it was the last time. So passionate that Jordan had to pull back, almost gasping for breath. But he was hungry. So much so that after only a few seconds he was back to indulging into that deliciousness. 

 

Trent groaned in response, sending great senses to Jordan’s now throbbing dick. Oh how he craved to feel that feeling. 

 

“Trent” Jordan could barely form his name he had never been so breathless; not even after playing a 90 minute game was he this breathless. Trent had sent him to cloud nine and he never wanted to return. His missus couldn’t get him like this. Ever. 

 

“Hmm?” Trent mumbled, in the midst of moving his lips down Jordan’s neck. The two were consumed by each other, they couldn’t break off from each other; this was a  good addiction to have. 

 

“Just,” Jordan fought for words as only moans escaped from his mouth as Trent worked down the sensitive skin down his neck, “Touch my dick please”

 

“Say it again” 

 

Jordan felt Trent’s hands hook onto his waistband; he felt like collapsing on top of him. 

 

“Fuck, just touch it” Jordan whined, Trent couldn’t hold off anymore.

 

“Fuck!” Jordan almost shouted, grabbing onto Trent as they rolled over. Trent grinned as he sat just below Jordan’s hips. Pleased that he still had Jordan under his control. 

 

Jordan wiggles out from under Trent suddenly, Trent pondered, but then shortly realised that Jordan had stripped off his joggers and had him under his grasp again, assuring his dominance yet again. 

 

“Jord” Trent whined, this built up was slow, yet so intense it was almost painful to not react to the throbbing member tightening against his boxers. 

 

Jordan smiled down at the younger man, kissing his forehead then suddenly grabbing the clothed erection. Trent’s eyes felt like they were going to burst from their sockets; he gasped, throat drying immediately to the touch. His heart enraged with such passion, shit, he’d never felt this ever before ! He wanted so much more! 

 

Jordan was quick to remove Trent’s boxers; Trent blushing slightly at his nakedness before the captain. 

 

“Don’t be like that Trent, you’re beautiful.” Jordan caressed the soft skin on Trent’s thighs. 

 

“Jordan, I can’t believe this is happening” 

 

Jordan looked up suddenly, “Do you want this to happen?”

 

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t have gotten in this state if I didn’t want this.” Trent moved closer, kissing Jordan’s mouth, “I want this more than anything.” 


	4. The Rant (Part Four)

Trent’s fingers happily found their way onto Jordan’s waistband; hooking onto them accordingly. Jordan found is head rocking back into the pillow, and this was only the beginning. 

 

“Jesus..” Trent spoke softly as his effect on the captain became apparent, “Don’t break me now” 

 

Jordan chuckled, “That’s the last thing I’d do, darling.” 

 

Trent reached over, gathering the needed supplies. He seemed to be very excited, although, Jordan could see why, he felt as though a firework display was setting off inside of him. 

 

“You ready?” Jordan grinned as he took in the smaller body in front of him. 

 

Trent nodded; a nod was all Jordan needed. He lay Trent down, having his fair share of kisses down his sculpted torso. 

 

“Now..now” Trent could barely speak, this urges Jordan to continue. He felt himself leaking onto Trent anyway; this was unquestionably the right time. 

 

Jordan placed one hand on each muscular thigh, spreading them so he could get a good fuck. Although, he cared for Trent and would never forgive himself if he hurt him during the process. 

 

Jordan was desperate to coat three fingers; but he resisted and drenched only one. However, he was soon to discover that one may just be enough. The contracted skin around Jordan’s figure was indeed pleasurable, but Jordan figured that pleasurable would be an understatement for such a feeling. Trent’s high-pitched moans drove Jordan to go faster. He sounded so innocent; and Jordan desired to strip that all away from him, yet keep it there at the same time. Jordan was encapsulated by the slick scent of Trent’s aftershave; at which every fuck seemed to get more potent. 

 

Jordan would look up to the right back every now and then; he couldn’t do it to often, else he just end of getting himself off. Trent’s eyes were tight shut; his mouth ajar, Jordan memorised such a sight well; for when his missus wasn’t providing him such a pleasure, he could always think of this exact moment. He was about to fuck all of the moans out of Trent, that was  certain . 

 

“Jord-do it already”

 

“Alright Mr impatient” Jordan teased, he knew this annoyed Trent. It reflected how much he wanted this to happen. That reassured Jordan. 

 

Jordan was throbbing so hard it was almost painful. He needed to do this now. He prepared himself then positioned Trent by gripping his hips, wanting to get the right angle, so it could be enjoyable for the both of them. 

 

“I’m nervous” Trent giggled. 

 

Jordan smiled, kissing his thighs, “Don’t be, the last thing I do is hurt you.” 

 

Jordan prayed that he would last for at least five minutes at this point. The feeling as he pushed inside of the right back, the warm, contracted skin, almost made him cum alone. 

 

At first, Jordan thrusted slowly. Trent took Jordan so well, he could so get used to this. Trent’s moans danced upon the walls as Jordan fucked them out of him. Jordan brought Trent’s chest closer, his lips melted into the sensitive spot on Trent’s neck. 

 

For a moment in time he couldn’t believe that he was  fucking his best friend . This was so wrong, yet something rid Jordan of his moral’s; his mind shut off, his heart continued. 

 

“Darling, you feel so good” Jordan said, voice low and croaky. Trent whined as he prostate was slammed into; he felt his dick impossibly growing harder. 

 

Jordan noticed a shot of pain parade over Trent’s face, his hand figured. 

 

Trent hummed softly, relief flowing to his ignored area. 

 

Jordan’s hand moved in accordance to the motion of his thrusts. Trent swore, a lot. 

 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck! Shit-shit-shit!” Trent blurted. 

 

Jordan knew Trent was close, he most certainly was, luckily finishing just after the five minute mark. Trent covered them both, spilling out long and heavy. Jordan filled up Trent perfectly, he collapsed next to the panting, flushed right back. 

 

Jordan never knew he needed this. He got up to flick the lights off.

 

“You know there’s a switch by the bed?”

 

“Oh,” Jordan said, he saw Trent throw a smug smirk at him. 

 

Trent chuckled at his stupidity, “C’mere then” 

 

It was not long until Trent fell asleep, Jordan couldn’t. He thoughts were alive and well. 

 

Trent's skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight that slipped through a thin gap in the curtains. Jordan adored how prominent his features were- especially around the inclined planes of his cheekbones. Jordan admired the fullness of his azalea mouth; how Jordan urged to kiss and taste it. 

 

There was something different about Trent. Jordan, at times, found it hard, sometimes impossible, to impress his missus. He thought, deep down, that she deserved someone better...or maybe he did. To have a family was so fruitful to Henderson; he could never stop loving his family, that was evident. Although, there were times where Jordan found that to love his wife was to be hurt in the process. It was painful to love someone that you believe you are not good enough for, and Jordan, at the age of twenty-eight, had come to a sudden conclusion. He couldn't love so harshly, to love someone but have to inflict pain on yourself completely contradicts the idea of love entirely. Jordan concluded that the twenty-year old he had just engaged in sexual intimacy with was joyful to love. It didn't hurt Jordan to love Trent, and not so much a fiery, burning love alike his passion. Instead, this was a blooming, simmering love, in which would take time to grow stronger. This is actually what Jordan desire most,  to fall in love.

 

Jordan concluded that he had never actually fallen in love, but rather was just thrown straight into the deep waters. There was never any stages of development of his love for his missus; he just seemed to be accustomed to it, it wasn't accustomed to him. It was almost a pressure to fall in love with his wife. Perhaps, for one moment in time he had truly loved her, but this love was overwhelming, almost torturous! Jordan swears that he is crazy for thinking so intensely, but if he were to carry on this life he would not be conforming to his heart, only conforming to what was expected of him; this asserted pressure upon Jordan. It made him miserable. However, Trent seemed an antithesis of this- Trent made Jordan so excitable, so daft, and that was a good thing.

 

Jordan concluded that to love his wife was to be distressed, but to love Trent was to be soothed. This is what Jordan desired most. 

 

He also wished that he had ranted this on to Trent, instead of inside his own mind. 


	5. The Tanning Booth. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan has to put fake tan on for a photo shoot..

“You what?” 

 

“You need to stand out in this photo shoot Jordan; the press will love it!” 

 

“Stand out? By that you mean look like a orange! I don’t want that as my legacy thank you very much” Jordan huffed in his underwear; he definitely didn’t see this coming when he started his football career. 

Jordan was angry. Very angry. So angry that he wanted to storm around the shoot booting all of the cameras and dumb lighting and all this stupid useless equipment! 

Who knew promoting a your team’s kit could be so frustrating? 

 

Jordan was super jealous of Trent. How the lighting adored his shiny, golden skin. To add to that, his perfect white teeth, and hair, and-

It wasn’t fair. At all. How Trent was blessed with such-

“Henderson, we need you to cooperate with us. You’re not making this any easier. It’s only a photo shoot.” One of the managers of the studio said, quite rudely. 

Jordan folded his arms. He had to go through with this. There was no way out...

”Jord” 

Jordan looked up to see Trent standing there, smiling.

Jordan couldn’t be grumpy with Trent, although he liked to be, sometimes, as it gave him plenty of attention.

”What?”

”Hey!” Trent nudged his shoulder, “Don't be grumpy with me Mr Overdramatic”

”Overdramatic? Pfft. Tan smells, it makes you feel uncomfortable, it smells. Trust me, when my missus puts it on I have to sleep in the living room.” 

Trent chuckled, “C’mon Jord. It’s good for the campaign, and your reflection of commitment for the team.” 

“Reflection of commitment my arse! I didn’t know tanning showed how well I play on the field.”

”I never said that did I Hendo? Now, c’mon go to that tanning booth. You can remove it straight after anyway”

Jordan stood, “Fine. Only for your pleasure.”

Trent widened his eyes, “I don’t think so Jord.” 

Jordan then realised what he said, “Not like that you idiot!” Jordan quickly removed himself from that situation; as he discovered his cheeks to be slightly on fire. 

Jordan stepped into the booth, he was met by two middle-aged looking women. One had a massive snake tattoo up her arm; which definitely wasn’t imitating at all. 

“Come over here, darling.” Jordan sat down in a chair and immediately both women began wiping his face, plucking his eyebrows (which hurt like hell) and putting some ‘pre-tanning’ stuff on. Whatever the hell that was. 

Jordan for the first time, had no knowledge at all about what he’d got himself into. He was sure the ladies were totally 100% pissed off with the amount of questions he had, but by the sounds of their shared chuckles and looks. He thought that he’d made their day by acting so, nervous, about tanning. 

“Do I have to get naked?”

”No, you’ll be in your boxers Jordan. We ain’t doing a full body tan. Just getting your legs and upper body.” One of them responded. 

“One thing love”

”Yes?” 

“Do you prefer waxing or shaving?” 

Jordan’s eyes widened, “Uhh” He couldn’t think straight and the opposite answer to what he was going to say came out, “Waxing.”

Oh Lord did he regret that. First it was the legs. The women told him to try not to touch his face, so he clung onto the leather bench he lay upon. 

As if things couldn’t get worse, Trent made an appearance in the booth. 

“How we doing Hendo?” 

“He’s a bit loud isn’t he?” One of the women chuckled to Trent. 

Trent nodded, “Is he now?”

”Trent” Jordan mumbled.

”Yeah?”

”Hold my fucking hand” 

Trent was clearly surprised by this sudden request, normally it was him who’d be clinging onto Jordan. How things can change when it comes to the matter of waxing your legs..

To Jordan’s relief; it was soon all over. Yet, the worst part had sprung upon him. And he was not happy. 

Jordan had to stand and do all of these funny positions; tense his muscles to make sure every part was covered, and lower his boxers slightly to get the v-line sorted. Then he had to wait. That was the worst part. Waiting. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours. 

All the while Trent was sat in the chair. Jordan didn’t notice this until he was drying off. 

“You been sat there the whole time?” Jordan’s voice echoed.

Trent didn’t say a word; just nodded.

”How humiliating.” Jordan smiled, Trent smiled back. Jordan thought it was more of a smirk, but threw it off. Why would Trent be smirking at him?

~~

Trent’s P.O.V

~~

How hot was Jordan Henderson? The question had no answer. As it seemed that every time Trent saw Jordan he looked better. Trent wondered how that was possible.

He tried not to get distracted as he posed for his pictures; as he noticed in the corner of the room a Jordan was present. Sat up straight, that did his abs well, and the fact that he was in his boxers. Trent couldn’t keep his eyes off that desirable body. How sculpted he’d become over summer break. Trent wanted a piece of that.

But knew that would never happen. Like ever. Jordan’s married. Although, for some reason, that made Trent want him more. It made him feel bad, and Trent, sometimes, liked to feel bad. He liked to feel that he was over-stepping a boundary. That he was doing something so wrong, yet so right. He had even imagined Jordan naked, that mental image alone made his skin hot. 

But again, they were only _teammates_. 

Trent saw no wrong in changing that. Even if he couldn’t, Trent could get at least some pleasure from today. As he persuaded Jordan to go through with the tanning. Trent saw this as an opportunity to really get an insight; a closer look, at that **_body_**. 

Trent was indeed surprised at the fact that Jordan asked him to hold his hand. Obviously because he was scared but Trent couldn’t complain that at least he had got a touch. 

Trent was about to leave the booth; but when Jordan started tensing his muscles, he couldn’t resist. 

So, Trent happily placed himself in a chair and observed. 

And damn, Trent didn’t think Jordan could get any hotter. 

He had to do something.

He had to.


	6. The Tanning Booth. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Been super busy with driving as I have my test this Wednesday ahh! So yes I have been working on this on and off but AT LAST I have finished it! 
> 
> Also I’m pulling an all nighter to watch the challenger games what is my life aha

Jordan wondered why Trent had been sat there the whole time. Was tanning really that interesting? Surely not. Although, he couldn’t hold onto this thought for too long as his mind began to addle somewhere else.

 

How the hell am I going to get this stuff off? 

 

The night ahead would be daunting, and Jordan definitely did not see this coming..

 

“My life is ruined!”

 

“Don’t be such a drama queen.” Trent spoke over the line.

 

“My towels are ruined, my sink is ruined, my bathroom is ruined! It sure as hell isn’t white anymore I’ll tell you that! My missus is going to kill me when she comes back..”

 

“Comes back?”

 

“Gone to Ibiza with her mates.”

 

“Ah, right.” 

 

Jordan wondered at Trent’s odd tone of his reply. Yet, he couldn’t make out anything from it. It was in fact something odd, Jordan knew that for sure.

 

“Besides that, you’re not really helping. I’m not having my daughters breathe in these fumes, it fucking stinks!”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Let me think Trent”

 

Trent almost laughed. Almost. But he didn’t. This sarcastic, angry side of Henderson was far more than entertaining, and he wanted to see this in real life. 

 

“Should I come round then?”

 

Jordan sighed, in relief it seemed as he answered, “Yes. Please.” 

 

“See you in a bit orange.” Trent said cheekily and quickly hung up before he’d get a drilling. 

 

Trent did think Jordan was being just slightly overdramatic but when an unfamiliar appearance opened the door Trent’s eyes widened:

 

“Hendo?”

 

Jordan wasn’t as orange as Trent originally pictured, although his was extremely patchy. Extremely. 

 

“You like tiger bread.” Trent chuckled to himself. 

 

‘ And I want a piece of that..’  Trent’s thoughts spoke to him. 

 

“Just fuck off alright? This was your idea!” The angry man pointed at the right back. 

 

“I didn’t know you’d make it worse..”

 

“I made it worse did I?!” Jordan said as he quickly ushered Trent in before any neighbours saw the state of himself. 

 

“Well, you look a bit..”

 

“A bit what? Be honest Trent!” 

 

“You want honesty?”

 

“Yeah you idiot!”

 

Trent chuckled, “I’m the idiot?”

 

Even through the slight orange tint on Jordan’s cheek, a familiar redness still appeared. 

 

“Just help a bloke would you?” Jordan said as he stormed upstairs. 

 

Trent followed suite, but paused briefly when making his way up the stairs. 

 

‘ That arse’  Trent thought guiltily as his eyes wandered elsewhere...

 

“Trent!” 

 

“Yeah I know I’m coming!” Trent responded; hoping his cheeks weren’t reddening after almost,  almost getting caught. 

 

“Mate” Trent coughed, he could barely breathe, “it does smell in here..” Trent went straight to open a window before he was suffocated by the fumes. 

 

“I am aware of that, kiddo”

 

“Right, sit down Hendo.” Trent ordered. 

 

“Am I taking orders from you now?” Jordan huffed, placing himself in once was a white chair.

 

“Why didn’t you sit on a towel?” 

 

“It’s too late now, Trent.” 

 

“Yeah but before you-

 

“Shush alright! Just help me get this off”

 

Trent liked being right, it only occurred sometimes but he appreciated his short term dominance. 

 

Trent grabbed hold of a rough sponge and the bottle of tan remover. Soaking the sponge, he felt eyes on him, he felt his hairs prick up on his arms. This was not only Henderson; but angry Henderson, who was very impatient. It made Trent, although he would never admit it, slightly nervous. The right back moved towards his captain, positioning himself between his thighs, sat himself down on the tiled floor then began to scrub his thighs. 

 

Not so long after Trent’s mind began to wonder..

 

‘ His thighs are so sexy .’

 

‘ God I could do this all day’ 

 

‘I wanna feel and bite them.’ 

 

‘I could so cum on them. Shit. All over them.” 

 

Realising where his mind had addled off to, Trent had began to scrub harder without noticing. Sure as hell Jordan noticed as he winced:

 

“Be more gentle, Trent”

 

Trent nodded, apologised and continued with the other leg. Today definitely was not the day of keeping his mind at ease, as again, he found his mind taking the steering wheel:

 

‘ I never knew I was this attracted to Jordan’s thighs.’

 

‘They’re so thick and muscly. Mmm.’

 

‘I’d happily straddle them.’

 

‘I’d so bounce on them. Shit.’

 

‘He’s so hot. Fuck his wife is lucky.’

 

‘I wonder what he’s like in the bedroom.’

 

“Trent! My skin is gunna come off!”

 

Trent shook his head, he’d began to sweat and felt his joggers tight on his semi erection. Shit he’d let himself go.

 

“Sorry, but at least it’s working right?” Trent gazed upon Jordan’s thighs again. He quickly snapped away before Jordan caught him. Luckily for Jordan, his skin wasn’t patchy anymore. Trent had actually done a good job. 

 

Jordan hadn’t actually looked, “Oh.”

 

“Shocking that.” Trent grinned up at Jordan.

 

“Don’t stop. You still got my calves to do.” 

 

Trent nodded, he’d never concentrated so much in his life. He attached his hand to Jordan’s calve, moving it so he could get every patch. Jordan hummed in response, Trent was slightly confused, but continued anyway. 

 

After Trent had finished both legs, he was pretty exhausted.

 

“You gunna pay me after this?” Trent joked.

 

“I’ll pay you with our friendship.” Jordan grinned.

 

“Well that’s shit pay.”

 

“Oi you!” Jordan pushed into Trent’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Do I have to do your torso too?”

 

Jordan nodded, “Good at this, you are. Ain’t getting rid of you anytime soon” 

 

Trent stood up, placing himself on the counter, “Come over here then mr orange.”

 

‘The tension could be cut with a knife’ Trent thought. 

He then remembered that they were just friends and Jordan, in a million years would never think about that. God he was stupid sometimes.

 

Jordan had moved himself between Trent’s thighs, Trent felt his lower region twitch. He had to resist, he had to. But god it was hard to, it hurt to. 

 

It took a while, but eventually Trent had successfully got Jordan back to his normal skin tone. He rested back against the wall, Jordan still stood between his thighs.

 

“Trent, you’re day dreaming again”

 

“What?” Trent shook his head.

 

“What’s up with you, aye? You’ve seen me in my boxers plenty of times, I hope it isn’t the fumes that’s making you all hazy.” 

 

“Nah” Trent laughed nervously; hoping Jordan wouldn’t notice.

 

“Why are you so nervous? Your eyes look like they’re gunna fall out.” Jordan chuckled with his perfect smile.

 

Fuck, Trent was weak, he felt himself slouching. Could he admit to it? Never. 

 

“I’m not nervous!” Trent suddenly grabbedJordan’s waist and pulled him closer. Trentonly saw this as a playful action, he hoped Jordan saw it as friendly too.

 

“Really?” Jordan’s presence was omnipotent, they were so close, Trent wanted to sink himself into him, “If anything, I’d reckon you fancy me a bit.”

 

Trent’s eyebrows furrowed, his heart almost fell out of his arse , “Why would you say that?”

 

“C’mon Trent, be honest with me.” 

 

God, Jordan was fit. There was no lie in that, and when Jordan’s hands found themselves clinging onto Trent’s hips, Trent almost passed out,  almost . 

 

“Hendo..”

 

“C’mon, admit it.” Jordan’s eyes were piercing into Trent’s. Oh how Trent desired to loose himself in them. 

 

‘ Holy fuck’ 

 

“You are handsome I guess” Trent muttered eventually. 

 

“Just handsome?” Jordan’s fingers fund themselves on Trent’s bare skin, tracing circles. 

 

‘ I’m gunna pass out’ 

 

“Well, I mean” Trent’s eyes scattered throughout the room, anywhere but the ominous presence that was urging him to do such bad things, really bad things..

 

At last he gathered the courage to look into those ocean eyes. He was ready to jump in, dive straight into the deep end. Although, Trent had morals, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t. 

 

“Hendo, this is wrong.” Trent went to remove Jordan’s hands.

 

“How is it?”

 

“Jordan.” Trent gave Jordan a glare. 

 

“Just say you fancy me, that’s all I need.” 

 

“I don’t! You’re married!” Trent shoved Jordan back. 

 

“It’s not wrong because I never said anything about you.”

 

“Didn’t have to. Your hands were enough. Why do you mess with my head like that?”

 

Jordan stood still and didn’t reply. Trent push Jordan off him, he was beginning to make his way out, when a hand drove him into a nearby wall. Trent gasped. Jordan shook his head. 

 

“You’ve been messing with my head for a long time.”

 

“We can’t Hendo.”

 

“I know we can’t but, just let me know.”

 

“I don’t fancy you.” Trent gritted his teeth, he never lied and this was hard.

 

Jordan closed the gap between their bodies, everything was pressed up against everything. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I don’t fancy you.” Trent spoke lowly. 

 

Jordan turned his head into Trent’s neck, lips hovering over the thin skin. 

 

“Tell me.” Jordan’s warm breath created Trent to shiver, but he resisted. 

 

“I don’t fancy you Hendo.” 

 

Jordan’s hands grasped onto Trent’s hips, he pressed his hips into the right back’s. 

 

“I don’t fancy you, Jordan.” Trent imprisoned his moans in his throat as he spoke, he was surprised he managed to make up words. 

 

Jordan kissed along Trent’s jaw. Trent breathed in quickly, he felt himself stiffening. 

 

“I don’t fancy you, one bit.” Trent uttered. 

 

“Keep going. Tell me again.” Jordan’s voice was low and husky. 

 

Trent grimaced at this temptation. It was hurting him. It was stabbing him constantly. A knife to the heart in which Trent couldn’t put up with anymore. He couldn’t take the pain.

 

Thus, the longest, loudest groan escaped from Trent’s mouth. 

 

Henderson’s head moved back, grinning triumphantly. 

 

“That’s it..” Jordan eased his fingers under the younger man’s joggers, caressing down his v-line. 

 

Trent moaned again, “Jord-stop.”

 

“You don’t want me to though, do you?”

 

Jordan felt the tops of Trent’s thighs, hooking his fingers onto the waistband he pulled them down enough to allow his lips to kiss such golden skin. 

 

Trent never knew he could moan so loudly, he also didn’t know he could be so high-pitched. 

 

Henderson smirked at Trent, his dominance protruding, “Be a good boy and be quiet.”

 

Being quiet didn’t settle in Trent’s mind at all in this moment in time. 

 

“I can’t” Trent voice followed by another moan, “Stop Jordan I’m going to cum.”

 

“Really? I haven’t even kissed you yet.”

 

Trent nodded guiltily. He could get off to Jordan’s face alone never mind this. Fuck,  Trent used to dream about this.

 

Henderson stood, “You want me to kiss you?”

 

Trent nodded breathlessly. 

 

“You’re sweating, much more than you do after playing ninety minutes on the pitch.” 

 

“Hendo, I think I’m gunna faint.”

 

“No you’re not.” Henderson placed his hands on Trent’s shoulders. 

 

Trent smiled, “Kiss me then so I don’t.”

 

“Cheeky.”

 

“How you like me to be.”

 

Henderson hummed, “Indeed I do.” 

 

Henderson surged forward and delved into Trent’s flavour. He could get used to this. It began as slow, soft kisses, Jordan feeling Trent’s delicate lips. As they progress further, Jordan eased into being slightly less dominant to allow the right back to taste Jordan. Trent bit shyly at his bottom lip, he licked the inside of Jordan’s mouth, his tongue introduced itself to Jordan’s. 

 

Jordan could do this forever. 

 

And so could Trent. 

 

Reality dawned upon them and Trent broke away. 

 

“I should go, it’s so late.” 

 

“Alright.” Jordan nodded, “Probably a good idea.” 

 

Jordan, at last, managed to chuck some clothes on. The pair made their way to the door.

 

“We still mates?” Trent asked. 

 

“We’re still mates.” Jordan smiled, “I’ll see you in training, darling.” 

 

“Darling ? That’s new.” 

 

“You like it?”

 

“I could certainly get used to it.” Trent smiled.

 

“C’mere.” 

 

The two embraced and Trent kissed Jordan’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t start you”

 

“Bye loser.” Trent said as he walked away to his car. 

 

 

 

 


	7. Summer Secrets. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets concerned about Trent when he returns from the summer break.

The grey mornings of July, the thunderstorms after the heatwaves, the heavy rain. All the more made Jordan wish he was back on holiday in another country. 

 

He was driving to the first session training after summer but at this point he wondered if he was actually going to make it. It seemed as though today, all of days, everyone was on the road, and it was frustrating. Jordan hated,  hated to be late. What did that say about him as a captain? He got a bit of anxiety about being a perfect role if he was honest to himself. Of course, there was no pressure from Klopp or his teammates as they thought he was perfect no matter what he did. Jordan, however, did like to impress the team. Well, maybe someone in particular. 

 

After all of that, Jordan was actually early. He relaxed back in his seat, wondering why he let himself get so worked up. Then again, it wasn’t his fault. As his missus always told him that being worried just shows that you care. However, when Jordan’s worries started affecting him physically; sweating profusely, heart racing, sometimes not even being able to stand, she told him he should consider therapy. He almost fainted at that thought alone. He could not talk openly about his feelings. What if someone found him out? The press would expose him, his career would be ruined-

 

*knock knock*

 

“Jesus!” Jordan jolted forward. His eyes meeting with a familiar, smiley face. He rolled down his window.

 

“You gunna just sit there Hendo and watch the rain?” 

 

“Morning to you too”

 

“C’mon, want a hug!” 

 

So, Jordan stepped out of his Range Rover and brought Trent into a quick embrace.

 

“Bit quick that was” 

 

“I don’t wanna get soaked”

 

“You’re such a baby”

 

“Shut up”

 

Trent chuckled, it’s already started and Jordan has been here for about five seconds. He had missed Trent though, obviously but he couldn’t show the lengths of how much he missed him. 

 

The two met with Klopp, exchanging hugs and short conversation about the season ahead. 

 

“Better have enjoyed your summer lads, a lot of hard graft ahead.” Said Klopp, Trent noticed Jordan’s chest rise and fall more quickly. 

 

“But there’s no doubt you can’t cope.” Klopp smiled, “No doubt Hendo, yeah?” 

 

Henderson nodded, “Sure thing boss.” 

 

They walked to the changing rooms in silence.

 

“How was your summer then, Hendo?”

 

“Pretty good mate, a lot of holidays, kids loved it-

 

“Oi lads!” Alex shouted as skipped toward the two in his usual happy manner. 

 

“Hey Alex, you seem happy.” Jordan chuckled as he hugged the shorter man. Although the exchanges embrace between Trent and Alex seemed longer.

 

“Y’right?” Trent spoke with such a soft tone Jordan could barely make out what he was saying. 

 

Jordan noticed how close Alex and Trent had suddenly become in training. The previous season they were obviously close, but not like this. Jordan just threw it off, maybe he was overthinking it, but something didn’t seem right. When something didn’t feel with Jordan, it usually wasn’t. He watched the two as he took his break. 

 

But god,he felt like shit. Jordan didn’t even know why he heart was aching and pounding hard in his chest, why his throat felt like it was closing up and his head throbbed. 

 

“Jord,” Virgil approached him, “You alright?”

 

Jordan nodded, he wasn’t telling anyone anything. 

 

“Are you sure? You look as pale as a ghost.”

 

“I’m okay, don’t worry about it.” Jordan managed to toss Virgil from his concern. He had to get back in and continue as he meant to carry on. 

 

In the changing rooms, Jordan went for a shower to clear his head. Or at least try to ease his mind. Although, the peace and quiet didn’t last long, as a sudden slam of a door and the pounding in Jordan’s head continued; he learnt against the wall and allowed the warm water to run over him. 

 

“Alex, don’t say a fucking word otherwise I’ll murder you.”

 

“Listen, Trent. This was your idea.”

 

Jordan’s eyebrows furrowed, are they deaf ? Surely they could hear the running water. Jordan turned the shower off quickly, just in case. 

 

_What the hell were they talking about?_

 

“You made a promise mate.”

 

“I know Trent, but I don’t know if I can follow through with it. It’s not good for you.”

 

“How ? I’m not hurting anyone.”

 

“You’ll only end up hurting yourself. Why don’t you just be honest?”

 

“I can’t. Not in this limelight.”

 

“Who else knows?”

 

“No one. And we’re going to keep it that way.” 

 

Jordan had never heard Trent’s voice become so stern before. 

 

“You haven’t even told Hendo.”

 

Jordan raised his eyebrows.

 

“Why do you think that aye? He’d kick off. He cares too much.”

 

“You’re getting yourself in such a mess. He has no idea does he?”

 

Trent didn’t respond, Alex didn’t either. It fell silent. 

 

“Will that shut you up?” Trent’s voice emerged once again. 

 

“You’re being unfair on the people who love you most.” 

 

Trent said nothing.

 

“You’re being stubborn Arnold.”

 

“Don’t tell me how to behave, you know how that ends.”

 

“We should go, they’ll be locking us in if we ain’t careful.” 

 

“That wouldn’t be a bad thing aye?”

 

_‘ What ?’ _

 

“Trent.”

 

“What?”

 

“Enjoy yourself.” Alex laughed, the door shut once again. 

 

Jordan sighed.

 

“Who’s that?” 

 

_‘ Shit shit shit.’ _

 

Jordan had never held his breath for so long before. If he was found out, god knows what Trent would do. 

 

“Oh, probably just me.” He giggled to himself.

 

‘ _What a weirdo.’_

 

“Hiya” 

 

Jordan’s heart almost burst out of his chest, but then realised Trent was speaking over the line. To who? 

 

“What you doing tonight?”

 

“Yeah, again! You know I don’t mind.”

 

Trent giggled, “Funny you are.” 

 

Jordan wanted to laugh at this one way conversation, it sounded ridiculous. Jordan also felt like he was in a spy movie or something. 

 

“Right. See you tonight then, handsome.”

 

_‘ Handsome ?’ _

 

The door shut again and Jordan released a large sigh. 

 

“Jesus christ.” 

 

He was concerned Trent would see his car, but at this point, he was glad he didn’t get found out. For that, was the strangest thing he’s experienced. 

 

Somehow Jordan felt the need to know. He felt responsible. He did care for Trent, a lot. But what in the heavens was he getting up to? 

 

 


	8. Summer Secrets. (2)

It was the following morning, and Jordan still hadn’t come even close to a conclusion of what happened  yesterday. He thought of confronting Trent; but he felt odd because this would reveal that Jordan was there the whole time and never said a word. Wouldn’t that make Jordan seem a bit strange? He definitely thought it would. 

 

“Jordan?” Rebecca called out. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

She walked into the bathroom, “Aren’t you late for training? It’s eight.”

 

“Shit..” Jordan muttered, it had seemed his thoughts had sucked time away from him and now, he was, indeed late. 

 

How would this reflect him as a captain?  Goosebumps crawled along his hot skin. 

 

“Jord,” His wife’s hand met his shoulder, “You’re never late. One time is okay, c’mon, get your kit on.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m not late, ever.” 

 

Jordan’s mind had simmered down midway through the journey; yet when he parked up. His heart sank.

 

“Fuck...” Jordan rubbed his temples, eventually getting out of the car. Although he didn’t want to. 

 

As soon as Jordan walked into the grounds, he knew Klopp would call out his name:

 

“Hendo!” 

 

“Shit..” 

 

“I think you and me need a chat”

 

Jordan nodded. 

 

Jordan down sat on the bench , Klopp sat beside him, he began:

 

“I’ve noticed some changes in you Henderson”

 

Henderson couldn’t respond, even if he wanted to, as a huge lump had gathered in his throat, but there was nothing that would stop him feeling this way. 

 

“Some good, some bad. I wanted to ask you about the bad ones.”

 

Jordan’s kit stuck to his legs, god he never got this sweaty; not even on holiday..

 

“I feel as though,” Klopp sighed, “You sometimes let the... pressure, effect you. I think even now you’re nervous.” Klopp turned to him, “Am I right?”

 

Jordan nodded.

 

“It really annoys me as a manager, because you are a star on the pitch. I do not understand why you are so negative about yourself.. At the end of the day, you should never let this get to you. I know that sometimes you can’t help it but, the team need you, you may not think that. But they need you. For gods sake you steered us through the champions league!” Klopp placed a firm hand on the captain’s shoulder, “I couldn’t be more proud of you. Now go show them how to do it.” 

 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

 

“Good lad..” Klopp patted Henderson’s back before he jogged off. 

 

Klopp’s speech had awakened this new found confidence out of Jordan; there was an excuse to be a bit more bossy today. 

 

Especially when he saw that Trent and Alex were stretching, but it had turned into a game of yoga poses, and Alex was holding Trent above him, and Jordan’s blood boiled. 

 

He’d had enough of this. If Alex and Trent couldn’t draw a line between them, Jordan would. 

 

“Oi! Quit that ! Are we kids now?” 

 

Trent turned to Jordan as he got back to his feet, mouth wide.

 

“Apologies, cap” Alex said sheepishly as he left to join the others. 

 

Trent, with stern eyes, said nothing. Jordan raised his eyebrows as he approached him:

 

“Not gunna get an apology out of you am I?” 

 

Trent shook his head.

 

“Don’t be so cheeky with your captain now.”

 

“We were training, captain.” Trent mocked, like a year 10 who got sent out of a class for bad-mouthing the teacher. 

 

“Get back to training.” 

 

“I was stretching.” Trent chuckled, leaning his head back. 

 

Jordan’s eyes struck upon the violet bites, but he said nothing. 

 

“You’re such a brat.”

 

“What’s new, Hendo?” Trent grinned as he raced off to join the others. 

 

Jordan was now stretching, properly, with Milner, engaged in a conversation about their summers.

 

“How’s Becca?” 

 

“She’s okay, I feel bad leaving her with the kids sometimes though.”

 

“Do you not have a nanny?”

 

“No, I don’t like the idea of that.”

 

“You’re not leaving her all the time though. Plus, you’re a great dad Hendo. You should never doubt yourself.”

 

Jordan smiled, “Thank you mate.”

 

“Well, I can only speak the truth can’t I?-

 

“HENDO!” 

 

Milner and Hendo’s heads had never turned so fast. 

 

“Ah,” Milner muttered, “Think I got whiplash at that.” 

 

The two looked far ahead to the track where Trent stood, well, bent over. 

 

“He’s been sick,” Spoke Virgil, “A lot.” 

 

“What?” Henderson jumped to his feet with the other two by his side, they quickly made their way over. 

 

Trent was coughing, and vomiting, and coughing. Jordan squinted at the sight. 

 

“That vomit smells salty.” Milner said, wincing. 

 

“You’re not helping mate” Spoke Virgil.

 

“I’ll take him. Youse continue training.” Spoke Jordan, the others nodded.

 

“Trent? What’s going on?”

 

“Give me a minute.” Trent spoke barely a whisper. 

 

Shortly after Trent was finished, Jordan had his arm around him and was taking him back to the bathrooms. Where he threw up some more, as Jordan sat outside the stall and waited. 

 

“Hendo”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I’m done.”

 

“You sure?”

 

The door opened, Jordan had never seen Trent in such a state. 

 

Trent washed his hands and face; Jordan saw this as an opportunity for Trent to be honest with him:

 

“Have you been drinking?”

 

Trent looked at him as if he were stupid, “No.”

 

“Do you take something?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you pregnant?”

 

“Funny you are.” Trent rolled his eyes. 

 

“What’s going on Trent?”

 

“Nothing, I think I drank too much water.”

 

“Too much water?”

 

“Yeah before running, I could feel it in my stomach. Disgusting.” 

 

“You’re okay to go back out there then?”

 

Trent nodded. 

 

Jordan turned on his heels but a wrist met his. 

 

“Hendo”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I be honest with you?”

 

Hendo felt his face flush red, “Of course.”

 

“I think I’m having a baby..”

 

“Oh fuck you!”

 

A familiar grin appeared on Trent’s face, “I so got you then.”

 

“You did. C’mon, let’s get back out there.” 

 

-

 

The squad had landed in Switzerland; and all Jordan needed was a good nights sleep. He had been situated in a room adjacent to no other than Trent’s. Trent was loud, but he knew his limits. 

 

Tonight however, was a different story. 

 

Jordan fell asleep at around ten; after sending a sweet message to his missus and having a sip of water. It was so peaceful here, he thought. 

 

Until he woke up to the sound of what seemed to be a continuous knocking against his wall. 

 

Angry and confused, Jordan sat up for a while and listened attentively. He concluded the sound was indeed coming from Trent’s room. 

 

What the hell was he doing?

 

Jordan made an obvious assumption. They couldn’t have people up in their rooms, obviously. Trent just seemed to be jumping on the bed in his sleep, or thrusting into god knows what. 

 

Jordan sent a quick message:

 

Oi stop shagging the ghost 

 

The noise eventually silenced. Jordan had never been so glad in his life. He checked his phone. 1 am. If he was tired tomorrow he was going to kill Trent. 

 

Jordan’s head hit the pillow and after five minutes he was off.

 

For only an hour. 

 

“Fuck sake!” Jordan jolted up, the knocking had returned. So, Jordan gave some knocking back, with his fists. 

 

“Shut up!” He shouted; with not a care in the world for anyone else’s sleep, because at this point, his was all that mattered..

 

This time however, the sound didn’t cease, and Jordan’s patience had thinned. 

 

The next thing he knew he was at Trent’s door, in his Calvin’s, his blood temperature at a uncomfortably high level. 

 

There was no answer for a while. Jordan almost fell asleep standing up.

 

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Trent with a towel barely holding onto his hips and a toothbrush in his mouth. 

 

“Hendo?” Trent mumbled.

 

Jordan pushed past him, angrily sitting on his ruffled bed. 

 

“Can you be quiet ?” 

 

“What?” Trent rushed into the bathroom, spitting into the sink, coming back into the room.

 

“What the fuck are you doing Trent?” 

 

“Can’t I not get a quick shag?”

 

Jordan raised his eyebrows, “You what?”

 

“Why you so shocked?”

 

“We’re not allowed people up here, Trent.” 

 

“Who said I had anyone up here?”

 

“You what?”

 

“Surely you’ve caught on..”

 

“Caught on? With what?”

 

“Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun Hendo?” Spoke Trent, biting his lip. 

 

Jordan shook his head, “Not when you’re acting like you are.”

 

“Why you so protective?”

 

“Should I lay off you then? Should I not care?” Jordan tried to keep his voice low.

 

Trent giggled.

 

“You think is this funny?”

 

“Hendo, you’re funny”

 

Jordan stood up, “Wanna say that again?”

 

“Do you actually think I’d shag one of the lads?”

 

“What?”

 

“Hendo, I was joking”

 

“What have I been hearing then?”

 

“I was doing it on purpose”

 

“You what?”

 

“To get your attention, it worked!” Trent folded his arms and grinned triumphantly. 

 

“It’s 2 am. Why do you want my attention?”

 

Trent said nothing, instead he moved further towards Jordan.

 

“Surely you’ve become slightly, sexually frustrated.”

 

“Trent, have you been drinking?”

 

“No!” Trent huffed, “Why does everyone think that?”

 

“Because you’re acting a bit weird maybe?”

 

“Hendo, you’re doing my head in.”

 

“Do you not think you’re doing my head in? Acting like a brat? Annoying me on purpose ? And for what?”

 

Trent’s hand found itself covering the captain’s mouth. 

 

“Hendo, you’re so fit.”

 

Jordan raised his eyebrows, he was definitely dreaming. Surely. Trent did not just call him fit. 

 

“I know you’re married Hendo...”

 

Jordan nodded.

 

“But can I just kiss you? Just once.” 

 

“Why Trent?”

 

“Because I want to know what it’s like.”

 

“No.”

 

Trent’s face saddened, “Why?”

 

“Because the only person who can is my missus.”

 

“Just once, you don’t even have to kiss back.”

 

“No Trent,” Jordan giggled, “You’re acting very strangely, are you sure you’re not sleep deprived or something?”

 

“No.” Trent said sternly, “Alex wouldn’t do.”

 

“What do you mean Alex wouldn’t do?” 

 

“I kissed him.”

 

It all made sense now, well, some sense.

 

“Why?” 

 

“I just wanted to kiss a lad.”

 

“That’s fine Trent, but it can’t be me.”

 

“Why?” Trent huffed.

 

“I’ve already said, I can cuddle you if you want, until you fall asleep?”

 

Trent smiled and nodded.

 

Jordan put a hand out, “But put some clothes on first kiddo”

 

“Oh.” Trent said, “Yeah, good idea that.” 

 

Jordan felt like a babysitter as Trent stumbled into the bed beside him; cuddling into his chest, arms wrapped around Jordan.Jordan knew Trent was taking full advantage in this situation. 

 

Truthfully, it didn’t bothered Jordan that Trent fancied him a little. Jordan thought that, actually, it made things easier for him now, and he could use it when Trent would annoy him. Though he could never hurt Trent or use it in a nasty way against him. Jordan was too much of a congenial being to do so. 

 

Although Jordan had promised himself he’d leave when Trent fell asleep. Yet, he found himself soon to be nodding off, and in the end, the bones in his body had no intention of leaving Trent’s bed. So, Jordan stayed there, until the sounds of birds awoke him. Then, he took off back into his own room. 

 

Trent found comfort in Jordan’s arms. Trent persuaded Jordan to comfort him once again, and then again, and again. When Jordan insisted that it would be a one off. That promise didn’t last.

 

“Trent..” Jordan whispered into Trent’s curls, “I have to go..”

 

“What? It’s only been ten minutes”

 

“This has been happening every night, we need to stop”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“I have to.”

 

Trent’s hand rested on Jordan’s, “You didn’t answer the question.” 

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“Do you want to go Jord? Or does your mind want to?”

 

“I’m married Trent.”

 

“Who needs to know?”

 

“You’re annoying.”

 

“Why are you holding my hand then?”

 

“Because you’re distracting.”

 

Trent chuckled, “That doesn’t make any sense.” 

 

“Trent.”

 

Trent’s eyes met Jordan’s. Such a deep blue.

 

“Trent, you’re-

 

“I’m what?”

 

“You’re making me want to do bad things.”

 

Trent turned to Jordan, “Then do those and things.”

 

“Trent, we can’t do this.” 

 

“Maybe that’s exactly why we should.” 

 

Trent’s body moved shifted, Jordan didn’t object to Trent’s strong thighs straddling his waist. Jordan said nothing; his hands finding their way to Trent’s cheeks, his thumbs rubbing circles into the prominent cheekbones. Trent’s pink plump bottom lip glistened, Jordan wanted to move in. The interest, the lust, his morals overshadowed them. Although, it seemed the glistening in his eyes shone through, enlightening Jordan’s deep desire. 

 

So he moved in. 


	9. Tumblr (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but needs to be, if that makes sense?

Jordan had always been a curious person; he thought. He enjoyed learning new things and adventuring into things he doesn’t normally do. For example, when he was around five years old, he wanted to explore his nan’s garden. He remembers the brightly coloured flowers were so intriguing to him, and the bees flying around didn’t scare him at all. However, somehow, he ended up in her pond. Were the fish intriguing? Probably. 

 

Was Tumblr intriguing? Definitely. 

 

Jordan had always heard of it’s popularity. He was interested to see what people wrote about him. Jordan doesn’t normally read what people say about him; as he despises the negativity and how it effects him. He doesn’t need that in his life; especially being in the light of football, it would just be additional pressure. 

 

Tumblr is different. The fans are different. They’re so loving and supportive, some comments make Jordan blush. He scrolls through posts and pictures, then stumbles upon some photos of him and Trent. The post is captioned:

 

I need someone to look at me the way Trent looks at Hendo 😫😍

 

The photos of from the ‘Bezzies’ video that was filmed almost a year ago. Jordan looks through the frames of the video, clearly screenshotted. Trent’s biting his lip, but Jordan does too. Jordan knows that’s just a habit of his and throws it off. Scrolling his finger down further, one of the hashtags reads ‘#trendo’. 

 

“Trendo? What?” Jordan says. 

 

Jordan’s now intrigued, so he clicks on the hashtag, and it takes him to a load of posts of Trent and Jordan. He scrolls through a few posts, but he feels strange. He locks his phone; maybe tumblr wasn’t a good idea at all? 

 

He jogs his way upstairs, kissing his girls goodnight and climbing into bed with his missus. She slots an arm over him, moving her hand down his torso..

 

“Where did he come from?” She whispers. 


	10. Tumblr (part two)

Jordan awoke far too early. Normally, he is in a nonchalance state after having sex with Rebecca. He wakes up far too late the morning after and has to rush around the morning before training; running through the

house in his boxers, weetabix shoved in his mouth, awaking his daughters, getting their uniform out. Rebecca continuously telling him to stop, but Jordan insists. He has to carry out his morning routine as it follows; even if it’s a bit rushed and jumbled together. 

 

This morning however, is very different, it’s 4 am and Jordan can’t sleep. He has four hours until training but thoughts that he’d rather not think about keep bubbling up through the surface. 

 

Trendo . 

 

Jordan lies to himself, declaring he has no idea what ‘trendo’ means. 

 

Of course he knows exactly what it means. 

 

He regrets looking at that stupid app, sometimes he hates where his curiosity take him. Then again, he didn’t know he’d find videos of Trent biting his lip looking at Jordan in a strange manner.. 

 

Jordan rubs his eyes, thinking that would do something? But he was desperate to permanently delete the memory. 

 

“Jord?” Becca mumbles. 

 

Jordan’s eyes widened, he attempts to quietly tuck himself back into the soft sheets, but she beats him to it by flicking the lamp on. 

 

“I can’t sleep love.” 

 

“Round two?” Becca smiles, rubbing his arm. 

 

Jordan smirks, that will definitely distract him, “I’d love that.” 

 

Becca sits up, moving over to straddle him:

 

“Jord...”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Doing this on purpose?” She asks as she grinds down on his semi.

 

“Possibly” Jordan grins, hopefully that will cover up his nervousness. 

 

And the fact that he definitely did not get a hard on because of Trent fucking Alexander-Arnold. 

 

~~

 

Jordan parks up. He’s early for once. Gathering his things, hopping out of his car, he makes his way into Melwood. 

 

“Hendo?” Virgil grins cheekily, Jordan gives him a small shove. 

 

“It’s a miracle! Captain’s early!” Milner’s echoes through the walls of the changing room. 

 

“You what?” Trent pokes his head around the bathroom wall. 

 

Jordan sits on the bench, his abhorrence of the squad teasing him beaming out of him like light beams out of a torch. 

 

“Awh,” Trent approaches him, “Jordan’s spat out his dummy” 

 

Jordan looked up to meet the chocolate eyes; thoughts smashing into him. His heart stopped and he felt a cold shiver wash over him. God he hoped this wasn’t obvious. 

 

“It’s not you for once.” A grin tugged at Jordan’s swollen lips. 

 

An ‘ooo’ echoed through the room. Jordan loved watching Trent’s face as he tried to conjure up something to shoot back at him. Suddenly, Trent’s eyes flickered to Jordan’s lips, then back up again:

 

“Someone a bit of fun last night.” He commented. 

 

Another ‘Ooo’ sounded. 

 

Jordan felt the blood rush to his cheeks, Trent’s face, for a moment, looked bitter but then returned to a grin in seconds. Jordan found that odd, but shrugged it off.

 

“What can I say,” Jordan announced as he stood, a few feet apart from Trent, “A married man has his fair share of fun.” He cocked an eyebrow at Trent.

 

Milner laughed, “You’re right there Hendo.” 

 

“Really?” Said Rhian, “I’ve not long ate my cereal.”

 

“Toilets are that way if it decides to come back up.” Sadio laughed. 

 

Rhian shot a death glare over at him. 

 

“Right, come on then.” Jordan announced, Trent was still staring at him, arms folded. Walking past him, Trent grabbed the side of training top:

 

“You don’t win that easily, Hendo.” Spoke Trent, his voice protected as a soft whisper, Henderson felt a brush of wet lips to his ear. His blood ran hot, but he quickly shoved it off, replying before the pause became too large and awkward:

 

“I’ll put you back in your high chair if you want.” Said Jordan, wriggling out of Trent’s grip, jogging out of the changing rooms. Trent grunting, then chasing after him. 

 

Stretching in pairs. Jordan didn’t need any more interaction with Trent today. It just made him think of.....you know what. As soon as their trainer called it out-

 

“Hendo!” Trent raced over, grabbing his wrist, “You’re with me.” 

 

‘Oh god.’ Jordan thought, ‘This is where it begins.’ 

 

—

 

Trent loved having the opportunity of controlling Jordan for once. 

 

“Lie down then.” He stood with his hands on his hips. 

 

Jordan followed Trent’s instructions, mainly because he couldn’t argue back because this was training, he had to take it seriously. 

 

Trent knelt at Jordan’s feet:

 

“Left leg up” 

 

Trent placed one hand on the thick thigh, applying slight pressure as his leg moved backwards. Trent was completely focused when it came to training. 

 

Jordan winced, “That’s enough.” 

 

“Shocking that.” Trent shook his head, “I can go much further.”

 

“Can you?” 

 

Trent nodded, he realised his hand was still on Jordan’s thigh; he quickly moved off. 

 

“I’ll show ya.” Trent lay back on the mat, lifting up his right leg.

 

“Aye”

 

“What?”

 

“Left leg”

 

Trent rolled his eyes, switching legs, “Come on then Hendo.” 

 

A strong hand placed under Trent’s thigh, moving it back, slowly. 

 

“Hurry up!”

 

“Do you want to pull something?”

 

Trent went silent, resting his head back in frustration, he only wanted to show off. Jordan was taking his time on purpose, but it wasn’t like Trent was really complaining. He liked this attention from Jordan. 

 

“Are you in pain?” 

 

Trent shook his head, “Keep going.” 

 

“Jesus Trent, didn’t know you were this flexible.”

 

“I told you.” 

 

Trent’s thigh ended up on his chest, Jordan hovering above him. 

 

“Okay you win this time.” Jordan chuckled, “Ithink I’d break if I tried this.”

 

“Why are you so shocked?” 

 

“Hm?”

 

“Isn’t your missus this flexible?” 

 

Their eyes locked for a brief moment before Jordan moved off, slapping Trent’s thigh.

 

“Isn’t she?” 

 

“Shut up Trent, let’s stretch your other leg.” 

 

“Tell me Hendo”

 

“Trent! Concentrate..” 

 

Trent sat up, “Pushing your buttons Hendo?” 

 

“Just lie down” Jordan sighed, rubbing his face in frustration. 

 

“Make me..” Trent bit his lip and Jordan’s blood boiled. He couldn’t get the thought out of his head. Working with Trent was no good.

 

“Lads, what ya playing at?” Milner shouted.

 

Jordan gave Trent a stern look.

 

“Alright..” Trent lay back, “Stretch me out, captain.” 

 

Jordan pushed hard on his left thigh, Trent winced:

 

“Ouch!” Trent shoved his leg forward, “What was that for?” 

 

“Look, stop this okay? Just stop it...” Jordan said quietly, but with an aggressive tone. 

 

“Why? It’s just banter Hendo.”

 

“It’s too early for banter.” 

 

“Normally you play along. Bit tired today?”

 

“Trent. Seriously.” Jordan’s hand still present on Trent’s thigh, his nails dug deeply into the skin.

 

“Ouch!” Trent wriggled out of his grasp, rubbing his leg, “You’ve made me bleed!” 

 

Jordan was now standing, “We got a wounded soldier, mind if we go get something?” 

 

“You do the best for you boys.” The trainer spoke, “Don’t take forever though.”

 

“Come on you.” Jordan held out a hand. 

 

Trent shook his head, “I don’t need anything for that.” 

 

“Yes you do!” Jordan hissed, “Get up!” 

 

“Alright alright...” Trent mumbled, scurrying to his feet. Jordan leaning into his neck:

 

“Act like it’s worse than it is.” 

 

Trent gave him a puzzled look, Jordan rolled his eyes:

 

“Just do as you’re told.” 

 

Trent nodded, putting on a limp as they walked back through the training grounds of Melwood. 

 

“Jord? What are we doing?” Trent sat on a bench in the changing rooms. 

 

Jordan started circling the room.

 

“Jord?” 

 

“Just shush for a moment, okay?” 

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Does it look like I’m alright?!”

 

“No,”

 

Jordan stopped; sitting opposite him. 

 

“Trent.” Jordan sighed, head in his hands, “Fuck..”

 

Trent got up, moving before him, placing a hand on his knee, “Tell me Jordan.”

 

Jordan whipped out his phone, Trent was far more than confused at this point. Until Jordan turned the screen to him:

 

“Have you seen this?” 

 

Trent took the phone off him, scrolling through, it was pictures of him and Jordan:

 

“It’s just photos of us Jord?”

 

“Read the captions.”

 

Trent read the captions, then came across photos from their ‘bezzies’ video. He gulped, did Jordan know? 

 

“Um,” Trent stood up, “I don’t know what to say” 

 

“I can’t stop thinking about it Trent.”

 

Trent raised his eyebrows, “Really?”

 

“Can’t get it out of my head.” Jordan laughed nervously, rubbing his palms nervously. 

 

“What did you um,” Trent bit his lip, “think of the posts?”

 

“Trent, I got a fucking semi.” 


	11. Burnt Out. (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting summer that Trent wants back; but the flame has died out..
> 
> Or has it?

As Trent gathered his training kit for the day; he remembered how he’d have to face Jordan,  all day. 

 

He wondered if Jordan would actually show up, maybe he wouldn’t, but maybe he would. If so, how would he act? How would he treat Trent? 

 

There were many things that Trent just didn’t know; but one thing he did know was that today’s training would be awkward, very awkward. Maybe he should message Jordan? Well, the last message Trent sent was-

 

Trent shook his head.That thought would definitely not help the current situation. He couldn’t think of that right now, but as soon as he came into the bathroom. Everything came flooded back, Trent felt his face redden; the amount of photos he had took, the names Jordan called him-

 

“Fuck sake” Trent mumbled as he felt his semi bloom through his boxers. Hopefully the shower would clear his mind. Unlucky for Trent, it didn’t. Instead, it made him think of sex, shower sex, and eventually he had one hand on the wall in front of him and one palming himself. 

 

‘Jesus Christ, this is so dirty.’ Trent thought as he masturbated over his teammate, but mostly the side that came out of him during their summer conversations. Trent would go back in a heart beat. But nothing lasts forever-

 

“Trent?!” Jesse’s voice called.

 

yes. Jesse fucking heartthrob Lingard. It would be wise to say now that Trent and Jesse have been secretly hooking up for the past two weeks. Only ever since Jordan dried up like a fucking pool of water in the Sahara. Trent needed his fix, so he messaged Jesse over snapchat, which is never a good idea. Last time Trent snapped Jesse, they ended up having phone sex, which was an interesting experience to say the least. But to Trent’s knowledge, it was only a bit of fun, plus, Trent is fully aware of Jesse and Marcus’ ‘complex’ relationship, but he doesn’t mind being a bit on the side. It’s an advantage really, as Jesse won’t ever catch feelings, which is great for Trent, as his feelings aren’t going anywhere anytime soon...

 

Trent grunted, straightening his back, “Yeah?” 

 

“What you doin?” Jesse entered the room and Trent cursed himself for not locking the door. 

 

“What d’ya think I’m doing?” 

 

“Wanking.” Jesse chuckled. Trent’s eyes widened, he couldn’t be humiliated like this. It was only seven a.m.

 

”Always have to make anything dirty, don’t ya?” 

 

“Wouldn’t ‘ave me any other way tho, would ya?”

 

”Shut up.” 

 

“We shagging then?” 

 

Trent paused, maybe it would get his mind off-he couldn’t even say his name without all the memories coming back. And Trent wasn’t in the mood to cry today, so..

 

”C’mon then.” Trent placed himself on the tiled seat. Jesse didn’t take his time, in seconds he was in the defender’s lap. 

 

“A semi already?”

 

”I’m horny.” Trent chuckled, kissing the familiar hickey-covered skin on Jesse’s neck. Jesse’s fingers tugged lightly on Trent’s hair. Trent smiled as he trailed his tongue along the clavicle; he knew exactly what got Jesse horny. 

 

“Could I shag ya?” 

 

Trent immediately pulled back, eyes wide. “What?”

 

”I’m sure you could take it, Trent.” Said Jesse, as he moved Trent’s hand over Jesse’s dick; which hit the back of Trent’s throat, and this was when he wasn’t even trying to deepthroat it..

 

 

Trent gulped, “Um.” 

 

“C’mon, we could go to the bedroom if ya want.” 

 

That’s not the point. The only person that had mention that before to Trent was- 

 

“Trent?”

 

Trent was sobbing onto Jesse’s shoulder, the memories had gotten the best of him. 

 

“Trent, what did I do?! You don’t have to do it! God I didn’t mean that”

 

“Nah Jess,” Trent shook his head, “This isn’t about this.” 

 

“What’s up bud?” 

 

“Nout I swear, I just-

 

“You’re uncomfortable I can tell.” 

 

“Nah, Nah...”

 

“Trent.”

 

“I can’t, I can’t be honest with ya Jess.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have to keep it a secret, not suppose to say anything...”

 

“Who am I gunna tell?”

 

“Marcus.”

 

“Why would I tell Marcus? I’m not like dat. You know dat Trent.” 

 

“Can we just get changed? I need to get going anyway.” 

 

Jesse pulled an unreadable face and left the bathroom with a towel around his waist, leaving Trent vulnerable. 

 

“Fuck sake!” Trent grabbed the shampoo bottle and threw it across the room. He grabbed his toothbrush and tried to snap it in half. He punched countless times into a pile of towels until he’d had enough and slid down the wall, curling into himself, crying so ugly. 

The pain he felt. The wound in his heart that he had tried so hard to stitch up, felt like every single stitch, every single fuck, he’d had to try to get over Jordan fucking Henderson did nothing, and nothing could ever do anything. And Trent was damaged. And Trent was broken. And he had no one. Just lads that care about nothing about him but his nudes. How badly he had fucked his life up. 

 

But how well he could conceal it!  until now . Another punch at the towel. But the moment had already happened. He’s going to have to tell Jesse. He’s going to have to be honest. 


	12. Burnt Out. (2)

Jesse’s eyes left his phone as soon as Trent entered the bedroom, collapsing onto the bed:

 

“C’mere bud,” 

 

Trent cuddled into Jesse’s chest; he needed this. 

 

“You don’t have to tell me, but you’ve clearly been bottling something up...”

 

Trent sighed, this was the first time he’d told anyone about this, and for the first time, he was  nervous . 

 

“Promise you won’t tell”

 

“Trent, I’m not just your fuck buddy y’know, remember our friendships still here, I still care about ya..”

 

Trent giggles, he had a point. He hadn’t thought that they were still close friends, that they still looked out for each other and could have banter without sexual innuendos. 

 

“I don’t know where to begin to be honest.” Trent couldn’t stop letting out nervous chuckles; he was quite embarrassed still and kept overthinking what he’d say. 

 

“Just talk, Trent, no pressure..” Jesse rubbed circles into the backs of his thighs. 

 

“Argh,” Trent rubbed his forehead, “It’s Jordan.” 

 

“Hendo?” Jesse asked; in the exact shocked tone in which Trent had expected. 

 

Trent just nodded.

 

“Youse fell out?” 

 

Trent smirked, “It was the opposite to be fair” 

 

“What d’yuh mean?”

 

Trent reminded himself that Jesse wasn’t the smartest cookie, so he explained:

 

“Over summer, I got very drunk one night, I was messaging this guy and accidentally sent a photo to Jordan.” 

 

Trent decided to sit up, Jesse’s eyebrows were raised, hand over his mouth:

 

“Shit, bro. How did he react?”

 

“Funny thing really, he sent a very unexpected message back.”

 

“I didn’t know he was into guys.”

 

“The thing is, he isn’t.” 

 

“So you’re telling me he was into you though?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Trent bit his lip, “Totally into me.”

 

“Bro, that’s mad. You sexted Hendo?”

 

“Phone sex.” 

 

“Phone sex! Naughty Jord” 

 

“I didn’t realise what was happening to be fair, but it didn’t stop there. Jordan started messaging me more frequently, saying he liked what happened and didn’t regret it.” 

 

“That’s a bit dodgy tho, he’s got kids.”

 

“I know Jess, but we never met up.” 

 

“Don’t mean it ain’t bad!” 

 

Trent gulped, “I guess, but it ended badly like.”

 

“How?”

 

“Jordan got really mad one night, he said the cruelest shit. Kinda fucked me up.”

 

“D’yuh mind repeating what he said?” 

 

“Like calling me a slag and that.”

 

Jesse rubbed Trent’s shoulder, “You know that’s not true.”

 

Trent’s hand placed over Jesse’s, “Is it? All I do is sext other lads”

 

“You’ve never linked up with them though,” A smirk plastered over Jesse’s face:

 

“Apart from me of course, can’t resist me tho, ennit?” 

 

“Shut up,” Trent shoved him, “You can’t resist me either !” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Jesse grabbed Trent’s arse, “But seriously Trent, I think you two should have a chat.”

 

“After all of that? I don’t think I’m speaking to him again.”

 

“Hey, don’t be like dat. You can’t throw your friendship away that easily.”

 

“Friendship? I highly doubt that.”

 

“Oi, stop being so stubborn” 

 

Trent folded his arms.

 

“Trent,”

 

“I ain’t doing it.”

 

“Don’t be like this bud.”

 

“Will you suck me off when I get back from training?” 

 

Jesse chuckled, “And you’ll speak to Hendo?”

 

Trent pulled a puzzled face, “Yeah.” 

 

“Is that it?”

 

“Lemme cum inside of you.” 

 

Jesse pauses for a moment, “Aight.”

 

“Brill.” Said Trent, smirking as he put in training kit on.

 

“You look fit in that.” 

 

“I know mate.” 

 

Jesse moved off the bed, grabbing Trent’s face suddenly and kissing him passionately. 

 

Trent pulled away, “Don’t Jess. I won’t be able to leave this room.” 

 

“I’m dat good am I?”

 

“You know you are.” Said Trent, as he gathered his bag. 

 

“Trent,”

 

Trent turned, “Yes?”

 

“Talk to Hendo.”

 

Trent rolled his eyes, “I’ll try me best.” 

 

 

—

 

Trent pulled into Melwood; his heart fluttering. This was most definitely his second home. Yet on this morning, Trent felt physically sick pulling into his usual parking space. Overthinking again and again how today’s events would occur. This was ridiculous, he thought. It was only Hendo. It wasn’t like he was a stranger or anything, although, it sure did feel like he had returned to a stranger. Trent rubbed his face, today isn’t going to be that bad. He has his other teammates to catch up with anyway. Plus, he has the club to focus on, not Henderson, the captain of the fucking club. God, the world was really against Trent after all. 

 

Trent opened the door of his newly- wrapped Mercedes, not realising how windy it was-

 

All of the sudden, the door slammed back into his leg-

 

“Shit! Ouch!” His sun-kissed thigh bloomed rose red. That was definitely going to bruise. 

 

Damn, the world  really was against him today. 

 

“Trent?” A familiar face appeared, peering through the gap of the door that Trent’s thigh was wedged between. 

 

“Hi,” Trent muttered, still slightly frustrated, but trying his best to stay calm. But Firmino just stood there.

 

“Help!” Trent yelled like a two-year old. 

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realise.” Firmino chucked, and eventually, the door was open. 

 

“Hold it there now.” Trent demanded, as he shuffled out of his seat. Feet touching the familiar concrete-

 

“Shit! The door!” Trent yelped as the door, yet again, slammed into his side. 

 

Firmino poked his head around, “Sorry, the missus was calling.” 

 

Trent grunted, “Great help aren’t you”

 

“Do plenty for the club yes.” Roberto smirked, his teeth almost blinding Trent. 

 

Trent grabbed the door and slammed it shut. Locking the car and pacing towards Melwood in his sliders. 

 

“Has Trent not had his beauty sleep?” Roberto cooed as they entered the locker room.

 

“You know what- 

 

Trent was about to rant, but he took a big breath through his nostrils. Breathing out through his mouth. Firmino chuckled. 

 

“Can’t stay angry at me, can you?”

 

Trent smiled, shaking his head, “But I can beat you to the field.” 

 

The two raced off, and Trent was at ease, but not for long. 

 

-

Klopp gathered the team for a brief ‘team talk’. Trent couldn’t lie, he found them very boring, but he understood the purpose of them. Normally, he would listen for the first five or so minutes, then his eyes would wonder, anywhere they could apart from the team briefing. Today however, was different. As Hendo, of course , was stood in the circle directly opposite him. Trent’s heart felt like it was clenching. He breathed through his mouth, which was relaxing him, but when Alex caught his glance, he threw a puzzled look at him. 

 

‘Shit,’ Trent thought, ‘Am I making things obvious?’ 

 

This only made things worse, his felt his face redden as he caught Alex’s glance, who raised an eyebrow. Trent rubbed his face, which caught the attention of Virgil. Trent smiled awkwardly at him, then coughed.

 

‘WHY DID I COUGH?’ Trent thought. 

 

Trent seemed to have everyone’s attention by now.

 

“What?” Trent said, in a non-purposeful cocky tone. 

 

That seemed to shake everyone off though, apart from-

 

‘Holy shit.’ Trent gulped, meeting with the ocean eyes. 

 

Jordan didn’t break the eye contact, Trent felt his cheeks setting on fire, he had to break it himself. But he didn’t want to. He hadn’t had this for such a long time. Jordan licked his bottom lip, his glance travelled elsewhere. 

 

‘What is he playing at?’ Trent thought. This was more confusing than additional maths. 

 

 


	13. Burnt Out. (3/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I decided to finish this one shot as I wanted to start something new and couldn’t really think of where I could take the plot. As it’s been so long since I wrote it. Hope everyone is staying safe during these strange times :)
> 
> New works coming soon, and I’ll try and finish my other stories too.

Training was easy, Trent thought. Especially seeing as though his stamina had improved over summer; even though it was good already. Trent had gone even as far as testing Mo, which Mo did not approve of:

 

“Quit it..” He muttered as he passed Trent, who was fiddling with his shoelaces (which were really getting on his nerves). 

 

“Someone’s moody.” Trent said as he stood, projecting his voice, on purpose of course. 

 

Mo rolled his eyes, walking away. 

 

“No fun..” Trent huffed. He was bored, not because training was boring, but his teammates were being boring. He had no one to tease, no one to mess about with..

 

“Oi.”

 

Trent turned, face immediately flashing ruby red:

 

“Hendo?”

 

“Stop being an annoying twat, getting on everyone’s nerves.”

 

Trent was unsure of his tone, whether he was being serious or not. Still, he smirked:

 

“Can’t stop being the person I am, captain.” 

 

Trent’s cocky facade wasn’t perfect, but it hadn’t slipped. It hadn’t slipped in front of the man who had practically shattered his heart. 

 

Jordan gave him an unfamiliar look;

 

“You can, for your captain.” The ocean eyes flashed at him. 

 

Trent gulped, and suddenly became very nervous. Jordan was unreadable, Trent felt like he was disadvantaged somehow. 

 

And Trent hated being disadvantaged.

 

“Fancy a race then, captain?” Trent asked. 

 

“Fancy getting humiliated in front of everyone, Trent?” 

 

“Fancy getting on with it instead of firing playground insults at each other?” Sadio suddenly announced, cutting the tension.

 

Trent could feel the adrenaline buzzing through his veins. Especially when his name came straight from the captain’s mouth. 

 

-

 

Virgil’s hand held the timer, the two were ready. Trent loves things like this, especially when he could get back on what Hendo had put him through. 

 

Alex blew the whistle and the two were off. Jordan had good pace on him as the two were head-to-head for the majority of the track. 

 

This was pissing Trent off. At this rate they we’re going to  draw . Trent couldn’t draw. The whole point of this was to beat Hendo, not to draw with him. 

 

He had to think of something as they went around the last bend. Quickly. Trent had an idea. But he had to act fast, so no one could see him. 

 

So he spat in Hendo’s face. 

 

That seemed to slow him down by afew seconds. However, a two or three second gap was all Trent needed. 

 

He crossed the finish line with the biggest smirk on his face. 

 

“Cheat!” Jordan protested, pointing angry fingers in Trent’s face.

 

“Don’t be salty now, captain.” Sadio remarked. 

 

“Fuck sake...” Jordan sighed, shooting an obvious death glare as the lads cheered, gathering around the winner. 

 

After training, Trent was removing his kit; that was stuck to him with sweat. He had all his necessities for the shower, and he was just about to remove his boxers until-

 

“I don’t like cheats, Trent.” 

 

“I never cheated.” Trent said, he didn’t bother turning around.

 

“Spitting in my face? That’s not cheating is it?”

 

“It is rude, but it isn’t cheating.” 

 

“You know what is rude? Having your back to me.” 

 

Trent said nothing.

 

“Oi.” 

 

Trent stayed silent. He felt footsteps approaching. A hand on his shoulder-

 

“Don’t.” Trent’s hand latched onto the unwanted one. Now turning around to face him.

 

“Trent..”

 

“Don’t. You can’t.” 

 

“I want to talk to you.” 

 

“When I’m in my boxers, all sweaty? Now’s not the time, Jordan.” His skin crawled as he spoke his name for the first time in a long time. 

 

Jordan raises an eyebrow, “Tell me when’s the right time then.” 

 

“Not now.” Trent disappeared off towards the showers. 

 

Jordan huffed, “Stop being difficult.” 

 

“Difficult? Thought you said I was easy.” The sound of water running became apparent. 

 

Jordan rubbed his forehead, “Trent. I didn’t-

 

“You didn’t mean it? That’s a lame excuse, even coming from you.”

 

“I know you’re pissed-

 

“Oh, can you tell?”

 

“Trent, all those things I said.. what happened between us. It weren’t meant to happen.”

 

“I know it wasn’t. But you replied.”

 

“Yeah but I wasn’t-I shouldn’t have done that..”

 

“But you did.” 

 

“You’re not letting me-

 

“Why did you say such nasty things? You fully know how sensitive I am.” 

 

“Trent, listen-

 

“It proper fucked me up, we can’t go back to where we was-

 

“Let me finish my fucking sentence.” Jordan spoke. That seemed to silence Trent. His blood was boiling. His vision was going slightly hazy. Next thing Jordan knew he was outside one of the larger cubicles kicking the door.

 

“Trent! Fucking open this door!”

 

Trent didn’t speak, but the door opened. Trent was sat on the tiled seat, boxers on, water droplets still fresh on his skin. 

 

“Look at me.” 

 

Trent looked up, his eyes puffy. 

 

Jordan shook his head, kneeling before him. 

 

“Trent, I’m so sorry. I know I can’t do anything to take back what I said, I was a horrible cunt. I don’t deserve for you to even look at me.” 

 

“Hendo..” Trent’s voice cracked, “I love ya..” 

 

“No, no, you can’t. Not after what I said.”

 

Trent began to cry, “I do. I love you.” 

 

“Why Trent, why?”

 

“I’ve tried to get over you, I promise. But the feelings aren’t going away.”

 

“Trent. I-

 

“I know it’s fucked up. I know you’ll never love me the way I do. So I think it’s best I, moved on.”

 

“What?! No! You’re not.”

 

“Or at least a break, for my mental health Jord.”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

“Give me space. Just leave me alone.” 

 

“Okay. If that’s what you want.”

 

Trent nodded, “I promise Jord, one day, we may be able to get our friendship back. But not now.” 

 

“I don’t think leaving will help..”

 

“Are you daft?”

 

“Being alone at home instead of being with the people who care so much about you, are you daft?”

 

“But, you’re here.”

 

“Trent. You’ll eventually have to face me anyway, you can’t run away from your problems. That’s not the Trent I know. He hates letting something win over him. He hates loosing.”

 

A slight smile cracked from the corner of the scouser’s mouth.

 

“Unless you want me to take your sprinting championship? I won’t mind that..”

 

“No. You’ll never take my championship away, no one will.”

 

“If you don’t show up for training tomorrow, we’ll all show up at your house.”

 

“Threatening behaviour threat.”

 

Jordan smirked, then walked off.

 

Maybe, just maybe, Trent hated admitting this, Jordan was right. Trent finally saw a light at the end of the tunnel, one where he didn’t need Jordan. All he needed was himself.


End file.
